Barton Family Snippets
by TheMamaBear
Summary: The everyday humorous snippets of the married life of Clint and Laura Barton. The other Avengers occasionally making a guest appearance. Please note that the timeline will bounce around quite a bit depending on the stories.
1. Laundry

Her brown eyes narrowed in anger, Laura Barton glared at the objects of her wrath. They lay there, taunting her. Mocking her. It was too much to handle.

"Clint" She hissed through her teeth, turning to direct her gaze at her husband.

He just lay there on their living room couch, cracked one eye open and grunted.

Laura grabbed the offending objects in one sweeping motion, grimaced, and threw both of them straight at her husbands face.

He caught both of them easily, his reflexes not even dulled by sleep. "Honey" he mumbled, opening both his eyes to look at what he had caught.

It was his black socks. The ones he had worn during his daily run in the woods. He took a experimental sniff. Yep, definitely the ones he wore during his run.

"Ew, Clint, why do you even smell them?" Disgust was clear on her face. Her eyes narrowed even further. " THOSE," she pointed at it accusingly, "are the ones you wore this morning and WHY didn't you put them in the laundry basket?"

Clint sighed theatrically. "The laundry basket is too far and I'm tired." He grouched, " my arms are weak and puny." He flopped his wrists pitifully, resembling a baby T-Rex, and pouted.

Laura sighed and changed her tactic, knowing her anger was there because of her lack of sleep. Baby Cooper was teething again and she was up at night trying to soothe a poor baby that had no idea why there was pain in his mouth.

"I don't want Cooper to start sucking on your nasty, wet, bacteria infested socks." She reasoned, pushing down her anger.

Clint thought about that for a second, then gave her a wry grin. He folded the socks together into a ball, looked toward the laundry room then swiftly brought his arm back and threw the socks away from the laundry room. They soared through the air, bounced off the blue lamp shade, ricocheted off the wall, hit the corner of the desk, flipped into the laundry room and rolled off the washing machine straight into the laundry basket.

Clint's smug grin suddenly turned to horror as the blue lamp wobbled and slowly tipped over.

He made a flying leap off the couch, arms outstretched. The lamp flipped as it tumbled off the cupboard and landed neatly in Clint's arms.

Unfortunately, the cord attached to the lamp caused a chain reaction of events that swept the cup of loose change off the cupboard as well.

Laura, not being a highly trained S.H.E.I.L.D agent with years of honed reflexes, watched in horror as the cup swept off the opposite end of the cupboard, and landed, shattering on the floor with a tremendous noise, coins flew in every direction.

Both set of eyes cringed, turning their heads in unison toward the bedroom door. The frightened scream of a baby followed a heart beat later.

Laura closed her eyes and breathed out, not realizing she had held it. "I'll go get him up," she said, adrenaline still coursing through her as she made her way around the mess, stepping over her husband to go comfort her bawling baby.

"Uh, I'll grab the broom." Clint said sheepishly getting up off the floor and brushed powdered porcelain off of his shoulders.

"Next time," Laura called over her shoulder as she walked down the hall "just put them in the laundry basket like a normal person".


	2. Auntie Nat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel**

 **A/N: I'm so happy about the positive feedback! Thank you so much! I'm currently taking suggestions! Shout out to C and E for being my beta readers! Love you guys.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

The Black Widow was a terrible force to be reckoned with. She was trained as an assassin from a young age, killed countless people, toppled regimes, infiltrated highly secure bases, and defused bombs. She survived car accidents, bullet wounds, torture, drowning, and blunt force trauma.

Nothing prepared her for this.

She studied the small creature in front of her. He resembled a small alien potato wrapped up in a blue blanket with ostriches on it, his tiny hands alternating waving and grasping his own chin.

He was beautiful. Quite possibly the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Would you like to hold him for a bit?" Laura asked quietly as she finished burping him and leaned back onto the comfortable couch. "He just ate so he should be pretty content right now."

Natasha hesitated for a moment. Hold this little baby in her arms? This precious miracle of life? Her whole life up to this point had been dedicated to _taking_ life, _manipulating_ people, _hurting_ people. Her hands had caused so much pain, suffering and death. Her hands were practically dyed in red.

Laura saw the turmoil behind Natasha's eyes. She knew that her spy friend had seen so much, experienced so much as an assassin and then as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. She couldn't begin to imagine the weight, the baggage; the _ghosts_ that haunted her.

Laura took Natasha's hand with her free hand and squeezed, baby Cooper nestled in the other arm, and said with a gentle smile, "I'm so glad you could come over to visit! I've been wanting to catch up with you."

Natasha was greatful that Laura never tried to pry but that she had always patiently listened when Natasha had opened up about something. Laura also simply accepted the fact that there were things in Natasha's past that she would never want to talk about: the Red Room, what they had made her to become and, as was reminded looking at Cooper, what they had taken from her.

Laura was a constant. Whether there be a fall of governments or a rise of a new power, Laura would always remain unchanged and unfazed. A safe haven. Probably, thought Natasha, that's why Clint married her despite Fury's opposition.

"So.." Laura trailed off, interruping Natasha's thoughts, one eyebrow arched in question as she tilted her head toward Cooper.

Natasha breathed in, pushing her fear down, and held her arms out. "Watch his neck." Laura cautioned as she leaned forward and gently laid Cooper in Natasha's arms.

Natasha was captivated as she gazed down on her little nephew's face.

How could such a small thing have so much sway over her heart? She knew she would be willing to die to protect Clint and Laura...and now that same fierce love extended to this little person.

"Hey, little guy, it's your Aunie Nat." She whispered quietly as she leaned closer to memorize each curve, each individual part of his face and extended a finger for him to grasp.

Cooper looked up at his Auntie, grasped at her finger, his perfect lips curved into a smile and promptly projectile vomited into her face.


	3. Operation:Babysitting The Barton's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Anything written in here is a figment of my overly active imagination.**

 **A/N: I got really impatient and wanted to post this before they were beta read. Due to conflicting time zones they are asleep while I am awake. So apologies if there are any typos, misspellings or general weirdness. Well, the last one may be all on you..**

 **Here goes! Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXxxxxxxXxxxxxx**

"Sir, I'd like to request some vacation time." Clint stood straight, hands folded behind him

Fury sitting behind his paper flooded desk, didn't even look up from the document he was reading. "Request denied. I can't spare you right now."

"But sir! It's only for a few days!" Clint furrowed his brow, a desperate tone in his voice. "It's been so long since Laura and I had a _real_ vacation."

"And I said no" Fury's voice started to get a edge to it. "If I let you go for a vacation, Romanoff will insist on babysitting your kids and then I will be down _two_ agents."

Fury sighed. _This_ is why he had opposed him getting married to Laura. A wife and kids were a distraction. Although, Fury thought grudgingly, Barton did become a better agent because of it and, dare he say it, a better man.

Clint didn't want to resort to it but Fury gave him no choice. He brought his hands from around from his back and laid a round yellow plastic container down onto the desk. Putting a finger on it he carefully pushed it toward Fury.

Fury looked up from his work and leaned forward, his elbows on the desk, and interlocked his fingers. He narrowed his eye first at the container and then looked up at Clint. "Are you _bribing_ me, agent Barton?" Fury asked, his eyebrow raised over his good eye.

"Yes, sir, I guess I am"

Fury's single coal black eye bore straight into Clints blue ones, the silence continued to a point that Clint actually started to sweat. Finally the tension broke and Fury leaned back with a sigh.

"You can only be gone for 4 days." Fury jabbed his finger down on the container and dragged it close, "or I will _personally_ bring you in."

Clint barely contained his victory whoop."Thanks, Boss!" Clint said as he practically skipped to the door. Right before the door closed on his way out, he stuck his head back in, fluttered his eyes and said, "You're the bestest boss in the wh-"

"GET OUT."

Shaking his head at the closed door, Fury grabbed the the yellow container, leaned back opening it and let the smell of Laura's freshly baked mouth watering butterscotch cookies waft into the air.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXX

"The kids aren't allowed to eat ice cream after 8 o'clock, bed time is at 9 o'clock, don't forget about the wonky upstairs bathro-" Laura was cut off as Natasha grabbed her around the shoulders.

"We'll be fine," Nat tried to assure her friend, "You already wrote everything down and it's on the fridge." She used her thumb to point behind her at the long detailed list.

Laura gave her a nervous laugh "It's just, I haven't been away from them in a long time. I want to make sure I'm not missing anything."

Nat gave her a quick hug. "You guys enjoy yourselves, it'll be great! Just you, Clint, a couple of ice cold mojito's on a beach." She gave her friend a sly wink.

"I know! I'm so happy! We're planning on going snorkeling and kayaking." Laura bubbled with excitement. "I can't believe I'm actually going to Tahiti!"

Nat smiled at her friend excitement. "I heard it's a magical place."

Clint walked in the kitchen holding Lila in one of his arms and one arm around Coopers shoulders. "You ready, honey?" He addressed his wife with a smile. "Everything's packed. If we don't leave now we'll miss our flight." He turned toward his daughter. "Give me one last hug. You too, Cooper" He went down on one knee to set Lila down and hugged them both.

"Be nice to each other and no fighting while we're gone." Clints eyes turned serious as he placed his hands on each of their shoulders and looked them both in the eye. "Promise me that you'll listen to your Aunt Nat, that you'll do everything she says."

"I promise, dad." Cooper replied with a nod.

"Promise." Lila echoed, she smiled and held out her hand to her favorite Auntie.

After yet another one last hug and kiss from both kids, Clint and Laura waved their good byes as their truck rolled out of view around the bend in the road.

"Alright, kiddos, what do you want to do before lunch?" Natasha briskly walked towards the house, the kids running ahead. Just two kids right? Nat thought. This'll be great. What could go wrong?

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx

Sweat dripped down the side of her face as she slowly crept around the tractor. No sign of movement. She strained her ears for anything, any sound. Nothing.

She breathed in through her nose and carefully let it out through her mouth. Her highly trained senses working on overtime, she glanced around gauging her cover. Deeming her cover adequate she quickly checked her ammo. Only 5 left. She'd have to shoot sparingly, taking only the best shots. Natasha smiled. She had been in worst situations and by far, this was far from the worst.

Breathing deeply, she coiled up like a spring and lunged herself across the barn. As she shoved the barn door open, she caught a glance of silverly blue and whipped her gun up firing off two rounds.

She rolled and sat up in a sitting crouch when she felt something bounce off the top of her head. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked up at Cooper sitting on the barn roof looking pleased with himself.

"Got you, Auntie!" He hefted his nerf sniper gun up proudly.

Lila ran up in her Elsa dress hefting her small nerf blaster up and yelled, "We got you, Auntie Nat!"

Natasha grabbed her, wrapping her up in a big bear hug. "You didn't get me, Cooper did. I got you back there." She pointed at the barn door.

Lila giggled at her Auntie's silliness, "You can't get me, I'm Elsa. I made a wall of ice." She twirled around waving her arms.

Natasha looked back as she watched Cooper carefully make his way down from the barn roof. He had managed to pinpoint exactly where she'd land and managed to get a headshot.

Huh.

"Where'd you learn that from?" She asked as Cooper made it over to her. She was thoroughly impressed with her nephew.

"That's how dad got me last time." Cooper responded with a smile and a shrug. "I've been practicing"

Cooper basked in his aunt's approving smile and all three of them walked back

towards the house for some well deserved lunch.

 **A/N: Please let me know if you liked it! Review! Or not..it's not like a check my email bjillion times a day to see if anyone reviewed...**


	4. Operation:Babysitting The Barton's Part2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Disney. (Wait..doesn't Disney own Marvel?)**

 **Since I can't PM you back like I do everyone else..**

 **Nightshade (Guest): So glad you liked it! I had sooo much trouble with Fury. I kept trying to hear his voice react in that ticked off Samuel Jackson voice of his. I want to make the kids..well, kids. I don't want to make them seem more grown up, using grown up words and acting like a mini adult. I'm so happy you like them! :)**

 **Thank you, C, again for proof reading and helping me out.**

 **XXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxx**

Natasha looked fondly over at the two small children seated at the table. A small smile appeared on her lips. Nat never knew she was such a softy until they were born. She had fought against the feeling in the beginning—tried to ignore the feeling of awe, wonder and love towards the tiny waving hands that grasped at her red hair.

It went against everything she'd been raised and trained to be: To love was a weakness, a weapon that could be used against her. She was trained to be cold, calculating and ruthless; to use others, to coerce and intimidate and often kill without the slightest hint of regret.

"What would Madame B think now," she thought, and her smile turned bitter. "Probably would order one of my sisters to end me; not that they can."

She looked up from her work and shook her head to clear her troubled thoughts, and focused on the task at hand. "Do you guys want strawberry jam or honey on your PBJ's?" She asked over the kitchen counter holding the two jars up.

"Strawberry" Came the distracted reply from the small girl concentrating on coloring her favorite Disney character.

"Honey, please" Cooper said looking up from his book. "Can I have some of dads BBQ chips too?" He asked, blinking his wide hazel green eyes.

Natasha knew his tricks. He knew that if he acted all cute and innocent she would cave and give him the chips. Natasha was a strong woman, in body and in mind.

Auntie Nat on the other hand, wasn't as strong.

She reached up and grabbed Clint's stash of the salty snack on the fridge and dumped the contents into a bowl. Carrying everything, including her own sandwich, she made her way over to the table and set the plates down.

"Auntie Nat, who's you're favorite Disney princess?" Lila asked around her large bite of her sandwich.

"Hmmm, Mulan."

"Mulan isn't a princess!"

"Then why is she with the other princesses?"

Lila considered this for a moment. "She helped the emperors daughters...so they made her a princess." She said happy with her reasoning as she turned back to her sandwich.

"Auntie Nat?" Natasha turned to look at her nephew. "Are you going to be here for Christmas this year?"

Both of the children's eyes lit up in hope and excitement as she swallowed her bite of sandwich and confirmed her plans to try to be with them during the holidays.

"What are you kids hoping for for Christmas?" Natasha asked with a wide smile after the cheering died down.

"I want an Elsa Barbie doll!" Lila yelled out, causing chunks of her PBJ to fly out in her excitement.

"I want.." Cooper started out hesitantly. "A Red Ryder BB rifle.." He looked over at his aunt, timidly waiting for her reaction.

Natasha raised one eyebrow and was about to speak when Lila piped up.

"Mommy said that he'd shoot his eye out." She said as she stuffed another chip into her mouth. She looked up at them and leaned forward conspiratorially and whispered, "Thats how Director Fury lost his eye."

This time it was chunks of Natasha's sandwich that landed on the table


	5. Operation:Babysitting The Barton's Part3

**Disclaimer: I own Marvel. I own everything! Mwahahaha! Sign..I lied. I don't own it. I don't even own anything Marvel related...**

 **I'm currently writing another story that I will post up soon.. It's just a bit harder to write so I must research!**

 **Also, Insecurefangirl1944 and Black' Victor Cachat, the other spider story seemed a bit unrealistic so I went with a more realistic one.. I Sooo wanted to do the original but it kinda rubbed me wrong. I promise I'll do more things with both of them :)**

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXxxxxxx

"Let it gooo, let it gooo!"

Lila's singsong voice rang through the living room as she twirled around in her Elsa dress holding a feather duster liberally swiping at various cupboards and shelves.

Natasha and Cooper had just finished vacuuming the living room and were tidying up before Laura and Clint arrived back home from their vacation. The kids had originally been reluctant to do the extra chores but were coaxed into action with Natasha's promise to bake them cookies.

Natasha grinned as she remembered when Laura had taken the time to teach her to make the cookies. Sure, she could make the most unforthcoming man sing like a bird, make a makeshift survival shelter and make the everyday object a deadly tool. And now, due to the careful guidance and supervision of Laura, she could make a mean butterscotch cookie.

"Auntie Nat, I can't reach that high." Lila said with a mournful voice, she went up onto her tiptoes and stretched up as far as she could but couldn't reach the high ceiling corner with her feather duster.

She pointed up at the small spiders web. "Is it a bad one?" She asked with a worried look on her face and looked over at her Auntie for confirmation.

Nat looked up at the spider and quirked one eyebrow. "It's ok, it's not a poisonous one. It's just a harmless little house spider." She took the offered feather duster and carefully removed the web with a steady hand. "Sorry buddy." She softly apologized as she held the feather duster carrying the eight legged hitchhiker to the door.

"Some spiders are poisonous but some spiders are the good kind where they eat the other bad bugs that come into the house." Natasha explained while she started to flick the duster around.

"Then let's put it back!" Lila cried out as she reached out and grabbed her Auntie's hand to still it. "Maybe it can stay in my room and eat the bad bugs!"

Both of Natasha's eyebrows went up this time. She had simply meant for her niece to not be afraid of the harmless arachnids and didn't expect such an enthusiastic response.

"Are you sure you're ok with having it up there?" Natasha asked her niece after they had deposited the spider in the upper corner of her room.

"Uh-huh, it's like I have my own pet!" Her brown eyes sparked with happiness as she looked up at it. "Ooooh, I know!" She squealed, "I'm going to name it Charlotte! Mommy read me a book about a spider named Charlotte."

Nat shrugged and smiled down at her niece. It's not like it could do her any harm.

XXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

A week later, Natasha was on assignment to Japan when she got a phone call from Clint. The phone call consisted of Clint accusing her of corrupting his baby girl, some cursing, and about how he found at least five house spiders chilling in their webs in his daughters room and couldn't even go into her room without being paranoid that something was crawling up his leg.

XXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxx

 **A/N: If anyone has any prompts or suggestions on what they'd like to read about or just random ideas, I'd love to hear them. Just leave a comment and I'll get on it asap.**

 **Sneak peak of what's coming next! I know...I'm so cruel..**

 **XXXXxxxxXxxx**

"Laura?" Clint's eyes filled with confusion as he lowered his knife and took a step toward his wife.

Laura felt her mouth curve into a feral smile as she stared into his blue eyes. With one swift motion she brought up the gun she was holding and aimed it at her husband.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Clint held both his hands up, palms forward and carefully started walking backwards.

 _No no no no,_ _Clint RUN! I can't stop!_ Laura screamed silently in her head, willing her hands to drop the gun, willing her body to do anything. _No! Please no! Clint, please stop me! I can't do anything!_

Laura tried to move but her body wouldn't budge. She was trapped in her mind, only able to see and hear what was going on.

She opened her mouth to try to scream for Clint to run but what came out was a twisted laugh. Staring straight into Clints frightened blue eyes she felt her finger twitch and pull the trigger.

 **Yep, I am so cruel.**


	6. Laura's Fears

**A/N: I've tried to make it a goal to post something every week.. But I failed. Here's the next one! Yay!**

 **If you enjoyed it or have any suggestions, please let me know!**

 **I will be traveling for the next month and a half so please don't expect ANY stories during that time. America, here I come!**

XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxx

Hawkeye carefully slipped through the shadows and paused at the end of a hallway, hugging the wall to let the guards continue on their path. His stealthy steps hardly making a sound, he quietly crept into the hall and continued on his journey through the maze of hallways.

His sharp blue eyes scanning the numbers on the walls, he made his way to a locked door. Glancing down both ends of the hall, he quickly pulled out a small black box and attached it to the security lock on the door. After a soft whirring noise the lock blinked green. Hawkeye quickly looked down both hallways and slipped into the room.

He blinked a few times to let the dimly lit room come into focus and breathed in sharply.

He immediately threw himself forward and loosened the straps holding down a supine form. He frantically whispered her name trying to wake her and practically tore off her restraints. He cupped her face in his hand and realized with a shock that her face was cold. Her unseeing green eyes were glazed over and blank.

"No." He whispered as he brushed back her red hair from her neck and felt for a pulse. There was none.

Hawkeye instantly leaped back from the table, drew his knife and narrowed his eyes as the room suddenly flooded with blinding light. He blinked his eyes a few times before they went wide and recognized the figure standing in front of him.

"Laura?" Clint's eyes filled with confusion as he lowered his knife and took a step toward his wife.

Laura felt her mouth curve into a feral smile as she stared into his blue eyes. With one swift motion she brought up the gun she was holding and aimed it at her husband.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Clint held both his hands up, palms forward, and carefully started walking backwards.

 _No no no no,_ _Clint RUN! I can't stop!_ Laura screamed silently in her head, willing her hands to drop the gun, willing her body to do anything. _No! Please no! Clint, please stop me! I can't do anything!_

Laura tried to move but her body wouldn't budge. She was trapped in her mind only able to see and hear what was going on.

She opened her mouth to try to scream for Clint to run but what came out was a twisted laugh. Staring straight into Clints frightened blue eyes she felt her finger twitch and pull the trigger.

 _Noooooo!_

The gun kicked back and the bullet pierced the center of his forehead. Laura watched in horror as the love of her life, her partner, her husband, crumple lifelessly onto the cold floor.

XXXxxxxXXXXXxxxx

Laura gasped, clawing at the bed sheets threatening to smother her. She sat up and frantically looked around the bedroom. She breathed in deeply and let the air out through her mouth.

 _Just a dream,_ she thought greatfully, wiping at the sweat on her forehead. _A horribly graphic twisted dream. I know I shouldn't have had those spicy tacos so late._ She sighed and rubbed her lower belly. This third pregnancy was giving her some gnarly dreams...and a gnarly appetite for said tacos.

She looked blearily over at the clock. 4:32am. She sighed and laid back down on the bed, stretching her arms over to where her husband usually slept. It was empty but she already knew that. He was gone on an assignment to _some_ country, risking his life for _his_ country.

She frowned. She desperately wanted to call him, to know that he was safe, to hear his voice...but she knew better than to do that. To call him might compromise his mission or distract him and get him killed.

Laura sighed and turned over onto her side. Her eyes kept involuntarily opening and looking at the clock. _I wonder what he's doing now? Is he eating alright? Is he safe? Is he even alive?_ She reached out, hugged his pillow to her chest and breathed in his smell.

 _Why did he have to go on an assignment so soon after he'd gotten better?_ Laura silently cursed the Director, promising herself that she'd have a few choice words when she met the man again.

Her mind wandered back to the last few weeks when Clint had come home looking worse for the wear. He had been leaning heavily on a apologetic looking Nat while they walked through the front door. Nat had quickly explained that he refused to recoup in the medical ward at Shield and had practically dragged himself out of the building.

Between the two of them, they managed to drag him upstairs and tuck him in bed. After a hushed quick conversation with Nat, she found out that he had a nasty concussion, several cracked ribs, and shallow lacerations on his forearms. So much for a simple job in Budapest.

After explaining to the kids that daddy was home but that he got hurt at his job, they carefully went to his side and welcomed him home. Lila brought out her nurse play-kit and "doctored" her daddy back to health. Her kids had taken everything in stride.

Laura flipped her pillow over and rolled onto her back, glancing at red glare of the clock. 4:38. She closed her eyes and was just about to drift off when she heard a quiet noise at the doorway.

"Mom?" Cooper stood at the doorway, his hair a rats mess. He shuffled to the bed and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, honey?" Laura sat up on the bed, turned the lamp on and gave her son a hug.

"I...I had a bad dream about dad." He leaned further into his moms arms.

Laura felt her heart break. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Remember the time dad came home and you said that he was hurt? I keep dreaming about that time.." Coopers voice quivered, "except in the dream he died.."

Laura squeezed her son closer to herself and rubbed his back. "I worry about him sometimes too. I even have bad dreams about it." She pushed her son back, both hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"But you know that Auntie Nat won't let anything happen to your dad if she can help it, right?"

Cooper nodded. His red rimmed hazel eyes looked up trustingly into his moms brown ones.

"Your dad has your Auntie's back too. They look out for each other and they're the best at their jobs." Laura's eyebrows drew together but she gave her son a encouraging smile, "He gets hurt sometimes by bad people but your dad is a tough guy. The toughest and bravest man I know!"

Cooper grinned up at his mom, "That's why you married him."

"That and a lot of other reasons!" Laura laughed and pushed her sons hair back. "Do you want to spend the night here?" She patted down on the empty side of the bed.

Cooper looked down at the bed and nodded. Giving his mom one last hug, he crawled over and snuggled into the blankets.

Laura lay down, and watched her son's peaceful face as he drifted off to sleep.

 _Nat'll keep a eye on him, right?_ She started to reason. _She's there to watch his back, keep him safe, keep him alive._

Laura frowned as she started to think of her friend's roll in her husbands life.

 _She's good at her job. She's always there for him. She's his partner. They're always on missions together. Just the two of them. Alone. She's so accomplished. So smart. So fit. So beautiful. Clint must be blind not to be attracted to her!_

Laura rubbed her swollen bellying and threw her arm over her eyes. _I'm always tired and grumpy with him. So frumpy and fat._ She bit her trembling lower lip. _So emotional! He must get tired of me. I'm not even a good wife! How can I even be a good mother?_

 _WHY IS HE EVEN WITH ME?_

Laura opened her eyes and stared up at the dark ceiling, holding up her left hand, she fiddled with her wedding band.

 _He loves me._

 _I know he loves me._

 _He would never leave me or the kids._

 _He would never do that to me._

 _Nat would never do that to me._

 _He won't ever see Nat other than as a sister and vice versa!_

She felt a small grin tug at her lips. Clint and Nat would probably die of laughter if anyone suggested they get together. While that was a complete impossibly for them to consider each other than as friends, Laura couldn't help feeling insecure about it.

 _How could a man see Nat and not be immediately attracted to her_?

She gently lowered her arm and turned to her side so as to not wake her son. She studied the outline of his face and noticed the remarkable similarity between him and his fathers outline. She loved the fact that her son looked like her husband.

 _Even with all my flaws, wrinkles and stretch marks...Clint still loves me. I shouldn't doubt his love for me...for us._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone buzzing with a new text. She reached over and flipped it to see the single text and smiled.

 _ **Mission went safetly. Heading home. I love you, beautiful lady.**_

Laura whispered a soft," I love you too." turned over, snuggled closer to her son and soon drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXxxxxXxxxXxxx

It soon became a tradition that when Clint went off to a mission, he would leave behind the shirts he wore that day and have the kids wear them as pajamas. They never had anymore nightmares.


	7. Breakfast with the Barton's

**I'm baaack! America was fun! Saw family and friends while there for a month and a half. Soooo happy to be home but my heart is breaking to leave loved ones *sniff***

 **Found out a few things about myself.**

 **1) It's the best thing to be on the same page with your spouse when traveling.**

 **2) I need good friends and fellowship in my life ( I'm a bit of a anti-social hermit where I live)**

 **3) I need to be open and honest**

 **LAST BUT NOT LEAST**

 **4) I'm pregnant with baby #2! Woohooooo! So excited! But so nauseous. Yes, please to baby...no, thank you to morning sickness.**

 **So because I'm feeling a little out of sorts...my writing seems to suffer.**

 **Here you go...**

XXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

Lila slowly drifted towards wakefulness and sleepily opened her eyes. After blinking a few times to clear her blurred vision, she scrambled off her bed and took off running towards the stairs.

Her sharp hearing had informed her of a familiar laugh that she loved so much.

"Daddy!" she squealed out in joy as he caught her in his outstretched arms at the base of the stairs.

"How you doing, munchkin?" Clint asked giving her a quick kiss and picked her up.

"Daddy, I had a funny dream!" She informed him with a huge smile and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Why don't you tell it to me while we have breakfast?" He said as he carried her to the warm kitchen. "Mommy made pancakes!"

Cooper was already in the kitchen setting the table while Laura was putting the last of the cooked bacon onto a pile of paper towels.

"I see Sleeping Beauty finally woke up." Laura teased as she handed the plate of perfectly crisp bacon to her husband and leaned forward to give a quick kiss on her daughters forehead.

Clint swiveled, Lila still in his arms, and stole the kiss intended for his daughter.

"Ewwww!" Cooper grimaced as he as stuck his tongue out in disgust. He turned away from them, covering his face with the silverware and tried to hide a grin that was forming in spite of himself. As much as he protested his parents displays of affection he loved the fact that his parents loved each other deeply.

After everyone had settled into their seats they began to fill their plates.

"Woah there, buddy. Go easy with the butter." Clint raised his eyebrow as he watched Cooper cut a good half inch off the stick of butter and prepared to spread it all on a single pancake.

Cooper sheepishly grinned and offered some to his sister. "Here Lila, you can have some."

"NOoooo! I want my _own_ butter!" Lila started to whine loudly and pouted as she pushed the offending piece of butter away from her pancake.

"Young lady, nothing is wrong with it. Don't have a bad attitude about it." Laura's voice was stern but soft as she leaned over her daughter.

Lila pouted, eyebrows furrowed together, as she considered her options: Have a better attitude and use the butter or potentially have to leave the table, go up to her room and miss breakfast time.

Being a smart child she chose the first.

Shaking her head in amusement, Laura looked over at her husband with a wry grin only to narrow her eyes.

Clint had grabbed the can of whip cream and was starting to make a target on his pancake.

She sighed knowing where this was going. She mentally prepared herself to not mind the mess that the next coming events would create.

 _I guess I'm the one that needs a better attitude about it._ Laura thought as she watched Clint and Cooper prop up two plates with target's on each pancake and walk away from the table holding a bowl of blueberries and cut up bananas.

Clint and Cooper lined up where the carpet met the kitchen floorboards and started taking turns throwing fruit at the whip cream targets.

Naturally, every single piece of fruit Clint threw stuck to the whip cream's bullseye. Cooper's pieces weren't so lucky as some pieces bounced off or splattered the whip cream everywhere.

"Daddy! I want fruit too!" Lila squealed as Laura obligingly added some whip cream to her daughters plate.

Clint smiled to his daughters delight, turned and casually threw several pieces of fruit across the kitchen to land in the exact center of her pancake.

When the loose fruit had been picked up and the splattered whip cream wiped up, they all sat down again to enjoy their breakfast.

"So what did you dream about, Lila?" Clint asked as he stuffed a piece of syrup drizzled bacon into his mouth.

Lila grinned widely as she spoke through a piece of pancake, "I had a dream I was flying around in space! And there was a lady that kinda looked like Auntie Nat but her skin was all green!"

Lila scrunched her eyebrows together as she tried to remember. "There was a bad guy too..he was all angry and yelling.." She trailed off but then brightened up again, " There was a funny man that danced and a talking tree too!"

Clint raised his eyebrows in mock surprise, "A talking tree?"

"Ya, and it was friends with a talking raccoon!"

Clint smiled at his daughters imagination. Kids just think up the darnedest things, don't they?

XXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

 **So Lila is a clairvoyant? Psychic?What is she? Let me tell you...I have no idea what I'm doing. This was just a fun "hehehe, I warna do dis" moment. So if I should continue with this idea of Lila being an actual clairvoyant? Let me know.**


End file.
